


From Hate to Hidden Friends

by Loki_MischiefMaster



Category: Demon/Angel - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Blood, Brotherly Bonds, Demons, Enemies, Epic Battles, Exorcism, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hate, Heaven, Hell, Murder, Sarcasm, Strained Friendships, Terror, Unforeseen Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_MischiefMaster/pseuds/Loki_MischiefMaster
Summary: Bonds are magical things. They are very strong, and difficult to break.The bond between good and evil is a strong one indeed, one that keeps the other in balance. The light and dark always battling for control.Ajax is an Angel. Delirious is a Demon. Both are new to the Earth, and both have a bone to pick with the other.Ajax's older brothers are Archangels, and Delirious' older brothers are full Demons set to eradicate the Angels.Keeping everything in balance is important to the Angels, but soon, a hidden secret could topple it all.





	From Hate to Hidden Friends

**Delirious**

I groan as Camio shoves me, and laughs.

“Hey, Del. I heard you're goin’ topside!” He says, and I nod slightly.

“Yeah. I am. What about it?” I ask harshly, and Camio smirks.

“Dad’s really sending a twerp like you out into the real world?” He taunts, and I shove him away from me.

“Fuck off, Camio!” I shout, then I hear a snicker behind me.

“Aw, is our little bro throwing a tantrum?”

I turn to see Amon, and I grit my teeth.

“Just leave me alone.” I say bitterly, and Amon puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Delirious, just relax. I know you've never been upstairs before, but don't worry.” Amon says comfortingly, and I shrug off his hand.

“What, you're actually being nice to me for once in my life? Why?!” I spit, and Amon sighs.

“Del, I know that you're the youngest out of all of us, and I know that Camio is a dick,”

“HEY!” Camio shouts with narrowed eyes.

Amon rolls his eyes.

“But I’m just trying to be a good big brother.” He says caringly, and I look at him with wide eyes.

Camio crosses his arms.

“He doesn't know what he's doing, Amon. He's just a kid. First time up, he’ll be back here soon enough.” He mutters, and Amon spins around.

“See, this is why I said you're a dick. Leave him alone. Go do whatever you do all day.” He orders, and Camio shoves his hands in his pockets, and stalks off, grumbling.

Amon turns back to me, and shakes his head.

“Ignore him. I know you'll be fine.”

I smirk a little, then nod.

“Thanks, bro.”

* * *

 

 

**Ajax**

I follow my brother with my eyes as he runs up to our father.

“Dad, there's a new demon on the surface. His name is Delirious.” Gabriel says, and I raise my eyebrow, standing up and walking over.

Our father nods.

“How old?” He asks, and Gabriel shrugs.

“Maybe 18 human years?”

Father smiles.

“Ah, he's young. Has he killed anyone yet?” Dad asks, and I listen intently.

Gabriel nods.

“Five people. Kids. Only about six years old.”

My eyes widen, and I feel my chest tighten.

This demon slaughtered children?

Dad nods, and frowns.

“Teach him a lesson. Send him back. One week on the surface is enough for him.” He says harshly, and Gabriel nods.

“Of course.” He says as he spreads his wings, then disappears in a flash of light.

I slowly walk up to my father, glancing back towards where Gabriel was.

“Ajax.”

I turn to see my dad meeting my eyes, and I nod.

“Yes?”

He sighs.

“I know you're thinking about that new demon. He killed children. Now you see how even young demons are dangerous. They want to kill everyone. Always be aware. Especially when your time comes to go down to the surface.” He says, and my eyes widen.

“Is it soon?” I ask, and dad sighs with a smile.

“All in good time, son. All in good time.”

* * *

 

 

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

 

**Ajax**

Michael runs in, out of breath, and Gabriel and I turn to look at him.

“What is it? What's wrong?” I ask, and Michael meets Gabriel’s eyes.

“Delirious is back.”

My eyes widen, and I raise my eyebrow.

“This soon? He was just sent down!” I say, and Gabriel glances over at me, then crosses his arms. He looks from me to Michael, then back to me.

“Why don't we ask dad if Ajax can take this one?” He suggests, and my eyes widen.

Michael smirks.

“Sounds good.”

I contain my excitement as we walk into the other room to dad. Dad looks up, and Michael crosses his arms.

“So, Delirious is back.” He says, and dad frowns.

“Well, that was quick. Go down and take care of him.” He says, and Gabriel meets Michael’s eyes.

“We were actually thinking Ajax could take this one. I mean, he and the demon are the same age. He can take him.” Gabriel says, and Dad smirks.

“Why not?”

My eyes light up, and I grin. Dad nods, then stares right at me.

“Ajax, if it looks like you need help, I'll send one of your brothers down to help.” He says, and I nod.

Closing my eyes, I wrap my wings around myself, then a flash of light, and I look around, unwrapping my wings.

I’m on a paved street, in what looks like a small park in the middle of a city.

So this is what Earth looks like.

I hear a scream, and I spin around to see a dark glow farther down the path. I start to run down, and take flight, pushing down hard on my wings.

I can see up ahead a dark cloud surrounds a few people, and I can see the demon inside it, grinning at the people, its fangs glinting.

Narrowing my eyes, I shoot towards. It tilts its head a little, then spins to face me just in time for me to tackle it to the ground.

The people stare at us for a moment, and I look at them.

“GO!” I shout, and they run away.

I look down at the demon, who glares up at me, his dark charcoal eyes staring at me.

“So. A new angel. Guess I was noticed after all.” He says with a smirk, and I punch him.

“SHUT UP! You killed children! And now you're back here again, terrorizing the city!” I yell, and he shrugs.

“Yeah? So what? It's what I do.” He says calmly, and I narrow my eyes.

“Right. That's it.” I growl.

I close my eyes as I hold him down, and I put my hand on his chest. He struggles under me, and I take a deep breath.

“ _Quomodocumque exorcizari_.” I say, and the demon’s eyes widen

“Wait!” He shouts, then a red glow covers him, and he glares at me.

“GODDAMN YOU!!” He screams, then he disappears, sent back to Hell.

I sit back, and take a deep breath.

“Wow. Nice job.”

I turn around to see Michael standing behind me, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

He has light blue jeans with a rip in one knee, a red tee shirt covered with a grey zip up sweatshirt, and grey sneakers. A small gold necklace with a cross on it hangs from his neck.

He stands up, and smirks.

“So. You exorcised your first demon. How's it feel?” He asks, and I stare at him in his street clothes, then I look down at myself, in my glowing white pants and white shirt, then back up at him.

“Is this what you look like in human form?” I ask, and he nods, looking down at himself.

“Yeah. When you get sent down to earth for the first time, to protect people and stay here for a while, then you’ll figure out what you look like too. Anyway. How do you feel?” He asks again, and I sigh, then grin slightly.

“I did something good for the world. I sent that demon back to Hell. Even though I know that he’ll be back soon, because he seems _really_ persistent, I still beat him. And that feels good.” I say, looking up at my brother.

He nods, and smiles.

“I know. Come on. Let's head back up.” He says, and I smile.

We both spread our wings, lifting off the ground. In a flash of light, we're both back in Heaven.

I smile, taking a deep breath.

I did good.

I did it.

I got him.

* * *

 

 

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

 

**Ajax**

Running down the street, I look over my shoulder with wide eyes. I see the three demons still following me, and I feel my chest tighten.

Man, did I step in it now.

I just happened to be walking down the street, then Bam! Three demons suddenly show up topside right in front of me, and they all see me as fresh meat.

I don't know how they recognised me. With my new human appearance, it's hard to tell I'm an angel. My light brown hair is neatly swept back, my light blue jeans catch my black sneakers well. Wearing a blue tee shirt with a tan jacket over, any human would think that I am just one of them. Apparently, the demons don't.

Starting to lose breath, I look frantically for somewhere to hide. I see an old apartment building sandwiched between two large stores, and I nod.

That'll work.

Glancing over my shoulder again, I spread my wings and shoot off towards the door.

Slamming into it, I gasp, and then quickly shut it behind me.

Running up the stairs, I take quick, sharp breaths.

I run down the hall, and then into the room at the end.

Creeping over to the window, I peek over the edge.

Immediately I duck down when I see the demons reach the street front, and I bite my lip, trying to remain as quiet as I can.

Closing my eyes, I pray for my safety.

“Please….just go away…” I whisper, and I raise my gaze over the edge of the window.

The three demons still stand there, and then one of them glances up.

My eyes widen, and I go to duck back, but he already saw me.

“ _Filthy angel!_ ” It yells, and they start towards the door.

My breath quickens, and I sprint out of the room.

Shaking my head, I shoot up the stairs again, then stop a few floors up, and start down the hall again.

Looking back over my shoulder as I run, I suddenly slam into someone.

We both fall back, and I groan.

Then I hear the voices of the demons in the hallway, and my eyes widen.

A hand grabs me and drags me into a closet, putting their other hand over my mouth.

“Just keep quiet. Then they'll go away.” The person whispers, and I raise my eyebrow, but comply to them.

As the sound of their footsteps draws closer, I feel my heartbeat quicken.

The hand around my mouth tightens.

“ _Don't. Make. A sound.”_ It hisses, and I nod slowly.

The footsteps stop, and I can hear the demons right out the hallway.

“Where is he?” One says angrily.

“He went in here! We all saw him!” Says another.

“Camio, you wouldn't be able to tell an angel from a human if he was standing right in front of you.” Another says, sounding much older than the first two.

“SHUT UP, CANNIBUS!!”

I bite my lip hard to keep from making a sound.

“Amon is just as senseless as you think I am! He's the one who said the angel came in here!” The one named Camio yells.

“Will you two quit your petty fighting and focus?! The angel must have fled to the roof and flew off. There's no chance of finding him now. Let's get back to looking for our brother.” The last demon, Amon, says.

My eyebrow rises at that remark. Their brother?

“ _Fine_. Let's go.” Cannibus says, and the sound of footsteps slowly fades down the hall.

Once they disappear completely, the hand around my mouth lets go, and I take a deep breath.

“It's okay. They're gone.” The voice says, and I nod, then push open the door, stepping out into the bright light of the sunlit hallway.

I raise my hand in front of my eyes, cringing a little from the change in light.

Hearing the door shut behind me, I turn to see the person who saved me. He turns around after closing the door, and I get my good first look at him.

He's about the same age as me, eighteen, with messy black hair and dark eyes. Their coloring is strange....almost...red? But at the same time....grey.

His face is sharp, but not harsh.

His clothes consist of dark skinny jeans, black high-top sneakers, a dark grey shirt and a black leather jacket over that. A silver chain hangs from his pants, and a single stud pierces his right ear.

He meets my eyes with a soft gaze, despite his menacing eyes. 

“Are you okay? Why were they after you?” He asks, and his voice startles me.

He sounds very familiar, but I can't place it.

But his voice, it's….kind...but also at the same time a hint of something unfriendly hides behind it.

I nod slowly.

“Yeah...I’m okay. They were after me because, well…..”

I wonder if he put two and two together that they were talking about me when they said ‘angel’.

I sigh, then shake my head.

“Anyway, what's the deal with _you_ ? Why were _you_ hiding from them?” I ask, and he takes a deep breath.

“Let's just say that I know Camio and Amon a little too well.” He mutters, and I raise my eyebrow.

He's really familiar….

Where have I seen him before?

He eyes me suspiciously, and frowns.

“Do I know you? You seem really familiar.” He states, and I bite my lip.

“I don't know….” I mutter, then he shakes his head.

“Man, if Camio hadn't opened his big mouth to dad, then Cannibus never would have come looking for me…” he grumbles under his breath, and my eyes widen.

“What did you just say?” I ask with sudden caution, and he looks up at me again.

“Why?” He asks, and I stare at him with wide eyes.

He eyes me suspiciously, then his eyes widen as big as dinner plates.

Something clicks in my head, and I glare at him.

 _“YOU?!”_ I yell, and he glares at me viciously.

“YOU!!” He growls, and I clench my fists.

“You...you're Delirious…They were looking for _you_ ….” I mutter, and the demon grits his teeth.

“And you're the angel that sent me back down that time in the park.” He says, and I nod with angry eyes, then they soften as I realise something.

“Wait...why did you save me? I thought demons killed everyone.” I remark, and Delirious stops, then sighs, shoulders sagging.

“Because, even if you _are_ an angel, I don't want what Cannibus will do to someone to happen to anyone.” He reveals, and I stare at him with wide eyes.

What kind of demon is he, not wanting people to get hurt?

I study him, and he gives me a weird look.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” He asks irritably, and I shake my head curiously.

“You...you're different. You're not like other demons.” I say bluntly, and Delirious’ eyebrow raises.

“What do you mean?” He asks, confused.

I shrug.

“I mean, you care about other people. Otherwise you never would have even tried to save me from your ‘friends’ back there.” I remark, then I cross my arms.

“And...there's just something about you, Delirious. Even though you did murder _children_ , an unforgivable crime, you haven't resurfaced with any injuring or murders since then. I know you haven't been in Hell this whole time, and I also know that as soon as a demon gets topside, he starts causing mayhem and death. But you're not like that.” I observe, and Delirious takes a deep breath, staring at me wide eyes.

“I just….I….”

He bites his lip, then he squeezes his eyes shut.

I raise my eyebrow.

“Delirio-”

He suddenly unfurls his black tattered wings, and shoves me out of the way as he takes off down the hallway, then flies up to the roof.

I spread my wings, and shoot after him.

Flying up to the roof, the door pushes open, and I survey around as I fly higher.

But even after scanning the surrounding area thoroughly, I can't see any trace of him.

I sigh as I lightly set down on the roof, folding my wings back.

What is it about Delirious?

He's so….different.

Not a killing machine like his fellow demons, but a person who seems scared and unsure of who they are.

And despite the fact that he's a demon, I can't ignore this feeling inside of me that cares about him.


End file.
